Portal for a Pokemon
by JBGilroy
Summary: One-shot in connection to Portal for a Phantom. Danny's back home safe and sound and things are back to normal. Except there's something wrong with Tucker's PDA after the trip to the world of Pokémon. (rated t to be safe)


**This one-shot is in connection to Portal for a Halfa.**

 **It's in celebration of reaching over 100 reviews.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokémon**

 **And on with the story.**

Danny watched the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle pulled up outside Fenton Works. His parents were back. He'd gotten back late last night from his accidental trip to the world of Pokémon. Jazz had been so angry but relieved when he stepped out of the Spectre Speeder. Although, she had been exceptionally worried over his bruised temple. It had yet to heal. He really hit his head hard. But then again, he had been flying at top speed before he hit the ground. Jazz opened the front door and greeted his parents. He wasn't looking forward to his mother and father seeing his forehead.

"Hiya Danny!" Maddie called as she stepped into the house. She had a bulging bag with a logo of some ghost hunters Danny knew he should recognise on her arm.

"Danny! Come look at all the cool new stuff we got!" Jack shouted cheerfully. Danny groaned internally before plastering on a grin and walking over to his jumpsuit clad parents.

"Hey guys. Have fun?" he greeted them pleasantly.

"Danny, what happened to your head!?" Maddie exclaimed, dropping her bag to the ground and pulling him closer, inspecting his bruise closely.

"Mom, it's nothing to worry about. I wasn't looking where I was going and fell down the stairs," Danny lied casually.

"The stairs?!" Maddie repeatedly with alarm.

"It happened the other day mom. I'm fine," Danny interjected before she could get too worried over him. Maddie looked into his eyes intently before nodding slowly, deciding to take his word for it.

"Any ghosts when we were gone?" Jack asked, looking at his daughter. Jazz shook her head.

"Nope. No ghosts. Not even Phantom," Jazz answered truthfully, giving Danny a discrete wink. Danny rolled his eyes at her. Maddie smiled and picked up her bag before making her way down to the lab. Jack grinned and followed her, pausing in the kitchen to grab some fudge. Jazz turned to Danny.

"They don't suspect a thing," she muttered with a proud smirk, like it was all because of her. Danny sighed.

"Of course they don't. There's no reason for them to suspect anything. We were both here when they left and we're both here when they get back," Danny retorted. Jazz shrugged.

"You should probably go to Sam or Tucker's for a couple of hours. They'll be playing with all their new stuff now and we don't want them to learn your secret. Although, if they knew-" Jazz suggested.

"I'm not telling them Jazz. I don't need to and I don't want to," Danny interrupted. Jazz sighed.

"Danny, you can't hide half of who you are from them for your whole life," Jazz huffed. Danny shrugged as he gave her a half-wave before shutting the front door behind him.

Once outside, he transformed into Danny Phantom and took off, heading to Tucker's house. He knew Sam's parents weren't accepting of his friendship with Sam. As he flew he thought back to his time with Ash and his friends in that weird other world. As he suspected, Sam hated the idea of ordering animals to fight against each other. Tucker was interested in the idea of real life animals levelling up after getting enough experience. It really was a shame that he would, in all likelihood, never see those people again. Danny could tell that they would have become good friends.

It didn't take long for Danny to reach Tucker's house. He ducked behind a bush and changed forms again. He then walked to the front door and knocked. Tucker's mother, Angela Foley, answered the door. She smiled warmly and let the halfa inside.

"What happened to your head Danny? It looks nasty," Angela asked worriedly.

"Oh I did it a couple of days ago. Fell down the stairs. I'm fine. Thanks for asking Mrs Foley. Tucker in his room?" Danny replied. Angela smiled and nodded. Danny scaled the stairs, knocking on Tucker's door before entering.

"Hey Tuck, do you mind if I hang out with you for a couple of hours? My parents just got back from their convention and they're gonna be busy testing all the stuff they bought," Danny called as he shut the door and dropped onto Tucker's bed. Tucker was sitting on his office chair, surfing the internet on his desktop. Tucker shook his head distractedly.

"Course not Danny. Sorry, my stuff has been playing up and I'm trying to figure out why," Tucker muttered.

Danny frowned and stood up, leaning over Tucker's shoulder to read what the techno-geek was researching. Tucker was reading an article about common issues with his make of PDA.

"Any luck?" he asked. Tucker sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Nope. None! If been researching this for two hours now. I've done a bugs check on my PDA. Hacked into it to check the programming. Turned it off and on. Everything I could think of. Nothing," Tucker complained. Danny frowned.

"When did it start?" Danny wondered.

"Last night, after I got back from yours," Tucker answered.

"Maybe something in that other world triggered the problem," Danny suggested with a shrug.

"How can I fix that?!" Tucker moaned.

"Set it back to factory settings?" Danny offered. Tucker spun around and looked at Danny, horrified.

"Danny, do you know how much I have saved on my PDA! If I reset it I'll lose everything! And it's messing around so much right now I can't get that stuff off," Tucker exclaimed. Danny put up his hands.

"Alright. Alright Tuck. Bad idea. Got it. You know I'm not great with tech," Danny mumbled.

Tucker groaned and picked up his PDA.

"The thing is Danny, I think resetting it might be the only way," Tucker muttered miserably. Danny patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. Tucker tapped a few buttons and a loud, buzzing emitted from the device but Danny gasped as he heard a small laugh. He scowled and scanned the room. His ghost sense hadn't gone off.

"Tuck, did you hear something just now?" Danny asked.

"Just my baby feeling sick," Tucker mumbled sadly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No, not your PDA. I thought I heard someone laughing," Danny informed his friend. Tucker frowned and turned to Danny.

"I didn't hear anything," Tucker replied, frowning at his friend worriedly.

"Probably just my mind playing tricks on me then," Danny dismissed the thought.

Tucker nodded and turned back to his PDA and tried to open a file, hoping to save it to his internet cloud. The PDA buzzed loudly and started playing Ember's famous song instead. Tucker gritted his teeth.

"No! Stop doing that!" Tucker growled in frustration. Despite the music, which was steadily getting louder while Tucker tried to shut it off, Danny heard laughter again.

"Tuck, I'm telling you, I can hear someone laughing," Danny shouted over the music. Tucker paused and turned to Danny, concern back on his face.

"Danny, I know it was a few days ago. But are you sure you're okay? I mean you did hit your head pretty hard," Tucker ventured loudly over the music. Danny scowled at his friend. He knew Tucker meant well but he was not crazy.

The music changed to another song, the lyrics about someone insane. Tucker and Danny stared at the device. Laughing echoing around the room. No, not around the room, Danny realised. In his head.

"Tuck, I think I just figured out why your PDA is acting up," Danny grumbled and turned his hand intangible. He then swiped his intangible hand through Tucker's PDA before Tucker could stop him. A small orange creature with electric type arms fell to the ground. The creature looked up fearfully. Danny smirked and knelt down, a safe distance from the creature.

"Hi, we're not gonna hurt you. You're a pokémon aren't you?" Danny muttered gently, Tucker having already shut off the blaring music. The creature nodded slowly.

"I can understand you," Danny added with a smile.

"Ro-rotom rotom," the pokémon stammered. However Danny also heard what the pokémon was actually saying in his head.

"I was only having some fun," the pokémon had said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're a Rotom? Ghost type?" Danny guessed. The pokémon nodded.

"And electric type," Rotom added.

"Rotom, you shouldn't have possessed that PDA. You're not in your world anymore," Danny informed the pokémon sadly. Rotom blinked and glanced around itself in confusion. Danny sighed.

"Look, you can stay with Tucker but you have to listen to him and not play too many pranks. Leave it with me and I'll get you home. And stay out of sight," Danny offered.

"Woah, wait! Dude how am I gonna have that thing stay here? I've never had a pet," Tucker protested.

"Its name is Rotom Tucker. And I can't take it home. My parents are testing new equipment right now. Rotom is a ghost and electric type, meaning it will trigger ghost alarms," Danny explained. Tucker glanced at the pokémon, who looked extremely apologetic. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Rotom can stay. But no more possessing my PDA. And the computer's off limits," Tucker relented. Rotom grinned and nodded happily.

For the next two weeks, Danny tried to get into the Ghost Zone through the lab portal. He needed to get in there and ask Clockwork for advice. He wanted to check for portals to Ash's world using the Infi-map. But every time he ventured down to the lab, his parents were tinkering with new inventions or improving and testing their new equipment. But finally after a fortnight, his parents emerged from the lab other than for food or sleep. They had decided that they had tested their weapons and they should go on an old fashioned ghost hunt.

"Take a thermos and a Fenton phone this time," Jazz ordered. Danny rolled his eyes but accepted both items. Tucker and Rotom had become friends despite the language barrier. Sam was driving the Speeder. Tucker and Rotom sitting beside her. They were going to follow Danny to the Far Frozen to borrow the Infi-map and once they found a portal, only Danny and Rotom were going to go through, just in case something happened and Danny got trapped in that world again. Before long Danny had the Infi-map and was scanning it for a portal to Rotom's world. He smiled as he spotted one. He raced to where the portal opened in the Ghost Zone, Speeder close behind. Tucker muttered a soft goodbye to Rotom, sniffing emotionally as the pokémon floated out to Danny.

The pokémon looked upset too but both Danny and Rotom flew through the portal as soon as it swirled into being. They emerged above a destroyed city. Danny gasped. He glanced at Rotom.

"We'll check out what happened before I go back home," Danny decided, Rotom giving a nervous smile in agreement and thanks. Danny floated into the air and began to patrol the city. Damages were extensive. Danny hoped that Ash and his friends hadn't been near this city when whatever happened hit. But there were people and dog-like pokémon visible milling around the streets. Danny landed and turned himself back to human and visibility. He glanced at Rotom.

"Don't play any pranks," Danny hissed warningly. Rotom harrumphed but agreed.

Danny stepped out of hiding, shoving the Infi-map into his belt and under the back of his shirt. He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked casually down the street, Rotom obediently floating beside him.

"Hey, sorry. What happened here? Just got into town," Danny called to a passerby.

"You didn't see the news?!" the woman exclaimed in shock.

"I was in the wilds, hunting for some new pokémon. Didn't get all my badges for the league," Danny lied, grateful to Ash for explaining everything about pokémon battles. The woman nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Well these evil guys, called themselves Team Flare unleashed some pokémon called Zygarde. Wrecked the city. But some kid with a Greninja, took the league by storm, made it to the quarter finals. Well he helped to take down the pokémon before it destroyed the city," the woman explained. Danny blinked.

"This kid… didn't have a Pikachu did he?" Danny asked carefully.

"You know, I think he did. How did you know?" the woman confirmed.

"Just a guess. I know him. Do you know where I could find him?" Danny admitted.

"No, sorry. But maybe Professor Sycamore will," the woman suggested and gave Danny directions to the research lab.

Twenty minutes later, Danny was standing outside the research lab. He glanced at Rotom. The pokémon offered him a grin before floating forward towards the door.

"Rotom! Wait!" Danny hissed, chasing after the pokémon. Suddenly the door opened and a slender young man stepped out.

"Oh, hello. Is this your pokémon?" the man greeted in a welcoming tone.

"You could say that," Danny muttered, glaring at the ghost and electric type. The man chuckled.

"Hard to control? Rotom tend to have a mischievous side," the man commented.

"Danny Fenton," Danny introduced himself, offering his hand to the man. He suspected that the man was Professor Sycamore or at least one of their researchers, the lab coat being a dead giveaway.

"Professor Sycamore," the man returned, shaking Danny's hand.

"I was hoping to find Ash Ketchum. I was told he might be here," Danny confessed. Professor Sycamore nodded.

"He's more likely to be at Clemont's gym. I can give you directions," Professor Sycamore offered. Danny bit down his impatience and smiled gratefully.

Danny and Rotom stood in front of the lab half an hour later. Danny checked the Infi-map and gave a soft sigh of relief, the portal was still open high above the city. He glanced at Rotom.

"Clemont's an electric type trainer. And an inventor. So behave," Danny warned. Rotom rolled its large blue eyes.

"Stop telling me to behave. I haven't done anything," Rotom complained.

"You've done enough before to make me wary now," Danny muttered.

"Oh come on. I only pranked Tucker's mother once. And all I did was open and close the fridge doors," Rotom grumbled. Danny scowled.

"She called my mom and you almost got caught. Me and Tuck had to take the blame and got in a lot of trouble," Danny recalled grumpily. Rotom chuckled.

Danny and Rotom went to the door and knocked. The door slid open and Danny ventured inside with Rotom beside him. They emerged onto a pokémon battlefield. The far door creaked open and a teenager with blonde hair, round glasses and a loose-fitting blue and yellow jumpsuit stepped out on to the battlefield.

"If you want this gym's badge, you'll need to beat me in a- Danny!?" Clemont began, stopping in shock.

"Hey Clemont. Good to you," Danny replied.

"What are you doing here? Did you go through a portal by accident again?" Clemont questioned worriedly. Danny laughed.

"No. I'm here on purpose this time Clemont. Tucker had a hitchhiker in his PDA, Rotom here. This was the first chance I could get to come back here," Danny explained.

"Wow. Bonnie will be pleased to see you. Squishy left and she's missing it," Clemont muttered. Danny smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean. Tucker and Rotom got pretty close these couple of weeks," Danny remarked.

"Come on up. I'm just working on repairing Clem-bot. He got damaged when Team Flare took over my gym and we got it back," Clemont called over his shoulder. Danny smiled and following the gym leader through the far door and into a lift to the upper floor.

"I saw the city. Where is this anyway?" Danny commented.

"Lumiose City. Mine and Bonnie's home. Serena and Ash are staying with us until they've repaired the airport for Ash to go home to Kanto," Clemont answered.

"I heard that he reached quarter finals in the league," Danny brought up.

"Yeah, Ash was thrilled. He's never reached top four before and he did lose to the guy that ended up winning the whole thing. It was close too. Down to their last pokémon and no one knew which pokémon would fall first," Clemont replied.

The lift stopped and the doors slid open.

"Who was in the gym Clemont?" Serena asked.

"Danny," Clemont answered with a smile. Bonnie, Serena, Ash jumped to their feet and surged forward in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you again!"

"Do you need help?" Danny laughed and raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"It's great to see you guys too. I'm only here because Rotom came home with me, Sam and Tucker by accident," Danny informed them.

"Rotom?" Ash repeated. Danny nodded and Rotom flew out into the open and gave Ash a playful shock.

"Meet Rotom," Danny introduced pointlessly.

"Oh, Rotom. Professor Oak has one. It's a real prankster," Ash commented.

"So's this one. Nearly made Tucker reset his PDA and lose a bunch of stuff. And near enough gave Tucker's mom a heart attack," Danny retorted. Rotom stuck its tongue out at Danny.

"Seems to like you," Clemont chuckled.

"Hmm," Danny hummed, unimpressed.

The four friends sat down together, Pikachu greeted Danny happily.

"I heard about the league Ash. Congrats. And a bit about Team Flare," Danny told them. Ash smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Danny. Alain's strong. But I made top four. That's my best yet," Ash replied. Danny nodded.

"Is everything okay at Amity Park?" Bonnie wondered.

"Oh yeah, everything was fine. My mom made a bit of a fuss over my head, but that was it," Danny assured.

"That's good," Serena offered. Danny nodded in agreement.

"How long can you stay?" Ash inquired. Danny shook his head.

"Not long. I've already been here like an hour and portals don't tend to stay open for long," Danny answered. He pulled out the Infi-map. He gasped as the portal symbol began to flash.

"Make that I can't stay. Portal's closing. I gotta go or I'll get stuck again. But it was great seeing you guys again. Good luck with everything. And would you mind keeping an eye on Rotom for me? Thanks!" Danny called as he jumped to his feet, changed forms and then phased out of the building.

Danny zoomed across the city and threw himself through the portal seconds before it closed. He crashed straight into the Speeder, leaving a dent and a new bruise on his head.

"Rotom back home?" Sam shouted out the Speeder. Danny grunted as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Yeah, Rotom's with Clemont, Ash, Bonnie and Serena. We'd better get back," Danny replied. Danny phased back inside.

"You need to learn to stop charging through portals dude. It's not safe," Tucker reprimanded with a grin. Danny glared at the Techno-geek.

"Whatever, let's get back before my parents see that the Speeder's gone or Jazz starts panicking," Danny retorted grumpily. Sam laughed softly before turning the Speeder around and heading back to the Fenton Works portal.

 **I hope you enjoyed that one-shot.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Portal for a Phantom and all my previous stories.**

 **There's plenty more to come, starting with the winner of the poll for the next fanfic, The False Avatar. The first chapter is up for anyone who hasn't read it yet.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
